Devoted to you
by AlyssaWinchester1982
Summary: Princess Lilliana is captured by an enemy country and treated as a slave. Her beloved knight Lute comes to save her. She soon realizes that her father and the court know about their romance. How will they save their love and the crown?


Princess Lilliana was in horrible pain. Her rib was broken and her arm. She had been beaten in several places. Her chest hurt as well as her thighs. She was tied to a table, her arms and legs secured to the four legs. She was naked from head to toe. Only a blindfold and a gag on.

She had been in this position for three long painful months, barely given water or food. She had been kidnapped from her bedroom in the middle of the night. She had been sold to a gang who used her as a sex slave and pimped her out to other men.

Lilliana was trying not to lose hope, she beloved boyfriend Lute was her personal knight and he always came to save her. But he never took more than a day to save her, why is it taking so long?

She was also relieved that she and Lute had taken the next step in their relationship not long before she had been taken. She belonged to him, not some strange man who had raped her in the middle of the night. She was just worried that if he ever did save her, he wouldn't want anything to do with her. Parts of her wondered if that was why he hadn't saved her yet, because he knew how dirty and horrid she was.

Lilliana heard the door open and heavy footsteps walked over to her. She could hear heavy breathing and felt someone touch her legs, running their hands up and down. She tried to block it out and imagine that Lute was the one touching her, but it wasn't really working, Lute was always sweet and caring with her.

The man started to play with her and Lilliana winced at how rough he was. Tears ran down her face, partly because of how much pain she was in and partly because of how much she wanted out of this hell hole. She just wanted Lute.

Suddenly, shouting and the sound of banging metal are heard in the hallway. The man doesn't stop touching her, instead become rougher than before. Lilliana wishes the noises were her knights coming for her but she knows down in her heart that it wasn't them.

Suddenly the door bangs open. The man jumps off her silently.

"You get the hell away from the Princess." A voice snapped. Lilliana felt her heart race, that sounded just like the knight commander Gaia.

"Look man, I paid for an hour, you gotta wait." The man said his voice trembling.

"Lute! Haku!" Gaia yelled in a commanding tone. Lilliana heard the sound of running feet and of Gaia taking down the man who had been touching her.

Lilliana then heard the greatest sound ever. Lute's voice calling down the hallway, "Commander! Did you find her?" Lilliana struggled in the ropes wanting nothing more than to be in Lute's arms.

The blindfold was ripped from her face and she saw herself looking up at Haku. She blinked to get used to the light. Haku started to untie her, looking upset and very serious. He took the cloth out of her mouth that had been used as a gag and freed her arms. While he was untieing her legs, someone fell through the door.

Lilliana looked over to see Lute on his knees staring at her in horror, "Lilli." He whispered tears in his eyes. His eyes ran over her beaten body in horror, he couldn't believe he had let this happen to his girlfriend. Not a single part of her body was clear of an injury.

Lilliana tried to speak, but after not speaking for over three months and barely having any water her vocal chords didn't make a sound.

Lute managed to gain some composer and quickly took off his cloak, coving his loves naked form, hiding it from the other men.

Haku finished untieing her bonds, just as Ken and Shion ran into the room. "We need to get out of here!" Ken exclaimed.

Gaia nodded and quickly left the room, the other knights following. Lute gently scooped up Lilliana and carried her out of the room.

Lilli held onto Lute as he ran. She almost couldn't believe he was here, she wanted to say something to him but it hurt too much. He seemed stronger then she remembered. She then thought about how it was probably because of how tiny she now was.

A dusty and dirty building flew by as they ran then finally after three months, they escaped. Lilli buried her face in Lute's neck to hide her eyes from the bright sun.

The next thing she knew, they were in a carriage that had been waiting. Gaia started driving quickly and the knights seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Lute had sat down on a straw mat on the floor still holding her.

He then started to cry silently, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated over and over again, clutching her tightly to him.

Haku just watched them sadly as Ken got out food and water while Shion got a first aid kit out.

Lilli held onto Lute tightly and managed to mumble out in a raspy voice, "I-I lo...love y-you." Ken handed her a flask with water in it and she drank it quickly. Lute watched her, tears still streaming down his face.

"Lute. You need to let her go. I need to wrap her up.' Shion said, being kinder then Lilli had ever seen him before.

Lute reluctantly let her go, having her lay across his lap so Shion could patch her up. Shion pulled the cape off her body and all the knights gasped.

"Is it that bad?" She mumbled looking at Lute. Lute was now crying even harder but he brushed her hair out of her face, too worked up to say anything.

Shion gently began to treat her injuries. Wrapping her ribs and arm, and stopping the blood flow from the worst of the cuts. Lute ran his eyes down her body, he was starting to feel less sad and more angry. Especially seeing bite marks on her chest and thighs.

He very gently kissed her cheek. "I'm just so glad you are okay love." He mumbled.

Haku and Ken had looked away for Lilli's privacy. Shion kept bandaging her up. Lute started planting kisses all over her face, trying to make her feel loved and safe.

Lilliana closed her eyes, she felt safe with Lute. But he didn't know what really happened to her in the last three months.

She started to doze off. She hadn't been sleeping a lot at all while captured. But safe in Lute's arms, she could sleep as much as she needed.


End file.
